


Starting

by riversong_sam



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, SPN - Freeform, Supernatural - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 10:16:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13499862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riversong_sam/pseuds/riversong_sam
Summary: Author: @riversong-samWord Count: 125Parings: Death x ReaderRequest: Anonymous said:How about prompt 109, list 7 with Death?Prompt: You look pretty good for your age.A/N:  Feedback is greatly appreciated.The first time you met Death was in the bunker. The boys





	Starting

The first time you met Death was in the bunker. The boys weren’t home and he came in with Cas. He needed help and recruited Death for the task. You’d been in the middle of making lunch when they dropped in so you made ample and had lunch with Death.   
He dropped by often after that because you fed him.   
“You know.” You started one day.  
“I know a lot (Y/N). What is it?”  
You giggled, “I was just going to say you look pretty good for your age.”  
He smiled, “Well thank you. You’re very beautiful.”  
You blushed, “Thanks.”  
He smiled again taking your hands in his, kissing them. The two of you talked some more and made the decision to pursue a relationship.


End file.
